Big Trouble In A Lil' Niteclub!
by losingrip008
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if the DOA crew visited a nightclub? UPDATED!Please r&r This is my first fic.
1. Intro

Disclaimers!:Well, as everyone fanfic writer would say, "WE DO NOT OWN ANY  
CHARACTERS IN DEAD OR ALIVE! THEY BELONG TO TECMO AND TEAM NINJA!!!"  
Obviously...  
  
Summary:Has anyone thought of what trouble can be caused at one nightclub the DOA cast can cause, such as Ayane n her rudeness, Leon trying 2 prove  
he's strong, or even Brad Wong's drunkness...(Plz this is my very first  
fanfic I've ever writtenO.o)Sorry guyz, no Gen-Fu, Leon, and Bass  
  
Well, we start off with the DOA crew visiting a nightclub, which Jann-Lee  
has finally been hired! Jann-Lee is pissed(as always lol), Ayane(all  
moody), Lei-Fang all jolly, Kasumi, Hitomi, Helena, Brad Wong(the alcoholic), Hayate, Zack, Tina, Bayman, Christie, n everyone's(except me  
_) favorite ninja, Hayabusa  
  
Jann-Lee: I'm ready! Time to work my first shift...Man!This sucks!I could've took 9-11 instead of 12-2!  
  
Lei-Fang: Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!  
  
Helena:Thank God the tournaments over! I don't have to hear those buzzing flies around in the training room.  
  
Kasumi:Umm,Helena? Those weren't flies...  
  
Ayane:DUH! It was the Chinese School Girl, Jann-Lee!  
  
Lei-Fang:NOOO! That's my gimmick!;;cries;;  
  
Christie: Big baby!  
  
Hitomi:Let's go girls! Zack sent us all limos!  
  
;;everyone shoves and argues their way into the limo;;  
  
Bayman: I can't believe that cheap bastard gave us a limo without gas!  
  
Christie: U know, we can just let Bayman here shove the limo there or we can just freakin' walk!  
  
Ayane:Whoa! PMS!  
  
Tina:;;whispers;; If i were u, i wouldn't be talkin;  
  
;;all girls even Kasumi giggles;;  
  
Ayane: How dare u!?!??! First of all, your DOA3 costume caused u 2 earn $500,000,000 dollars from all that men from the audience!  
  
Tina: Well I tried the gay bar, but they wouldn't allow me!  
  
Kasumi: I did let u know the lesbian bar would've worked, but when i asked for permission, these girls started grabbing and pinching my ass & boy, that was hurtful!  
  
LeiFang:We told u Kasumi! Remember??? Helena told u the defnitions of words in the dictionary that u didn't know?!?!?!  
  
Kasumi: Well, actually...I took a break for a snack.  
  
Hitomi:No! U did not! My French Toa...I mean Freedom Toast was gone!!???!!!???  
  
Kasumi:Ok I admit it ...I DID EAT IT!!!But it was because of Helena's French Toast...it was...BURN-ED!!!  
  
Tina:Ooo! Helena, u were just...  
  
Helena: "Burned", Kasumi, "Burned" We got to just keep working on your English!  
  
Zack: U know, Kasumi? U'll look much hotter than the otha hot chicks besides all them back there speakin' ghetto!!!???!!??  
  
All Girlz:JUMP HIM!  
  
;;Zack gets just desserts LOL;;  
  
Bayman:Hurry up! We already here!  
  
Brad Wong: Do I look to old?  
  
Christie: ;;gasps;; Do I look old?!?!?!  
  
Kasumi:U guys always "had-ed-ed" had white hair.  
  
Helena:;;coughs;; It's "Had" Kasumi  
  
Christie: WHA!?!?!?!?  
  
Tina: Yea!U always did! Remember the time when we got drunk, and we got down on each other?  
  
Christie:Oh...I see...Zack took his old hair stylist n said I'm 21, obviously,  
  
;;Zack, once again, gets attacked alone by Christie;;  
  
Lei-Fang:Alright already!Let's go in!  
  
Well that's the end for tis chapter! I think it probably needs some work!Remember this is my very first fic written! Please help be with givin  
me tips on a perfect fic... Plese Review! XD 


	2. Get The Party Started!

Next Chapter! Anyways, stick with the disclaimers! I forgot 2 include Leon in the frist chapter, but thanks 4 reminding me Dark Sumarian! newayz...I'm gonna continue this story!

Warning/Note: ANONYMOUS REVIEWERS!!!LIKE I FREAKIN' SAID!!!THIS IS MY FIRST FIC!!I TOLD U PPLZ DAT I KNOW I NEED WORK!!!IF U WANT ME TO MAKE THIS A BETTER FIC, WOULD AT LEAST ASK NICELY!??!?!(Only to sneaky anonymous reviewers)

If u r offended,I'm sorry, don't mind the swears, I was pissed when I wrote this chapter...

Lei-Fang:Boy, this lookz more lovely on the inside than it is on the outside...

Ayane:I don't agree, already looks like a piece of filth!

Tina:Like I said,"PMSin'!"

Kasumi: Helena finally gave me a short lesson on the way here!Where's evrybody?

Helena:Gee, is anyone thirsty? I'm gonna take a stop at that mini-bar, over there

;;Helena walks on over 2 the bar and notices a bartender's attention;;

Leon: Anyone, can I please get your freakin' order so i can get a freakin' break already!??! I'm freakin' tired of freakin' people ordering for freakin' drinks?!

Brad Wong:Just give me all you got!On fact, how about something alcoholic?

Leon: Everythin on the frekin' menu has freakin' alcohol in it!

Brad Wong:Does the non-alcohol wine have alcohol in it?

Leon: The freakin' non-alcoholic freakin' wine has NO FREAKIN' ALCOHOL IN IT!!

Helena: O Mr. Leon, just ignore the mentally retarded Mr. Wong. His behavior isn't quite progressing!

Leon: Hey, you're freakin' hot! Wanna meet at my freakin' pad some freakin' day!?!??

Helena: Well how old might you, hunk, be exactly???

Leon:I"m freakin' 42!

Helena: Well, I do like screwi...I mean dating way older men...but hey, We''ll look like Celine Dion and her husband!

Leon: Except with the freakin' fact that she's a freakin' Canadian!

;;Helena n Leon spends a little "quality time" in the back of the nightclub;;

Kasumi:Lei-Fang!!Someone asked me if I wanted to "fook" with him and his brother and their girlfriend and their grandpa's cousin twice removed.Can I go and try to see what "fooking" is???

Lei-Fang:Wtf??!!?? Why didn't you ask Helena what it means?!?!And NO! U can't be in a five-some!!!The staff only let's us have threesomes to be elgible into the tournament!

Kasumi:But, but, Tina went in there with all of them!

Lei-Fang: What was she wearing?Wait, I already know...the DOA3 outfit right?

Kasumi:Yea, but she left her thong on Ayane's head!She thought is was her bow and she tried to tie it onto her "rabbit."

Christie:What "rabbit"?

Kasumi:You know, those things on our head. Ayane's "rabbit" is purple, my "rabbit's" orange, and Christie's "rabbit" is white.

Christie:I"m a natural blonde!It was Zack!

Lei-Fang: NO! Kasumi, spell the word!

Kaumi: H-a-i-r!

Lei-Fang:GRRR!It's "threadlike strings from the top of your head!"

Kasumi:Oooh, I "undersit"!

Hitomi:Anyway's I'm gonna order something for us 2 eat. Excuse me, umm...do u have any Fre..?No...I mean Freedom Fries!??!!

Waiter:Umm..no, but u can try our newest type of fries though from last week's contest for cooking,"German Fries." U do seem interested

Hitomi:GERMAN FRIES!??!?!?;;sobs;; I've waited my whole life for this day! I WON THE CONTEST!!!I finnaly get some recognition for my cooking!

Waiter:Yea, that Zack is an excellent German cook!

Hitomi:WHAT?!?!?!?!HE WAS SUPPOSED TO ENTER IT FOR ME!!! IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE!!???!?!?! U THOUGHT A NIA LIKE HIM, WOULD BE GERMAN!?!?!?

Waiter:Well yea, that's what he told us. He said he was adopted by his German parents, and finally taught him to cook!So he made the German Fries for us, so he won the contest and won $100,000 a year!Isn't that awesome?

Hitomi: Man, I am so totally punkin' his fuking ass! That money is MINE!!!

Waiter:You do know that he spent it on a trip to Las Vegas this weekend? It was in the newspapers.

Hitomi:SON OF A FUKIN' BITCH!!! I'M GOIN' HOME!!!

Girls: Bye Hitomi!

Ayane:Has anyone seen Ryu and Hayate?

Kasumi:I saw them "in-eating" some kind of leaf, I think it's Ryu's leaves.

Lei-Fang:Once again...U know what,I GIVE UP! And where is Helena?I"m seeing Jann-Lee!

Tina:Boy, that was some nice sht!

;;stares;;

Ryu:Damn, I'm high!Check Out these hot chicks!

Hayate: Yea! Hey, You're Hot!

Kasumi:Well, good morning Ryu!

Ayane:Fuk off Hayate, your my brother, go suck on Hitomi or somethin' brown enough 2 be her!

Christie:Well, Bayman! Can u just walk me home? People will think I'm a ho for wearing this in the streets.

Bayman:Then why the fuk did u switch costumes with Tina in the first place!?!?

Christie:U see...we got drunk again...and...long story...

Bayman:Oh, I see...good point!

Well, that's the end for this chapter! Hoped u guyz liked it!I did improve the story! Well in the next chapter, I'll have answers to if Hitomi will ever get her hands on Zack, was Ryu and Hayate on marijuana, where is Helena, will Kasumi improve her English, did Bayman walk Christie home safely in Tina's DOA3 costume, and finally...did Brad Wong finally order his drink!?!??! Please review!


End file.
